


You Shouldn't Play With Potions

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fucking, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Minecraft, Mpreg, Potions, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's screwing around in Ryan's house and he finds his potions collection and assumes it's alcohol. Without thinking he drinks one that happens to be a particularly powerful aphrodisiac Ryan had been working on in order to simplify the process of breeding. Ryan comes home to Gavin just as the potion kicks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Play With Potions

Gavin knows that Ryan wouldn’t mind if he spent some time in the other man’s house, he practically lived there most of the time, even crafting a new bed so he can sleep beside Ryan if it gets a little too cold in Achievement City. Today the resident “Mad King” is out with Geoff and Jack to find wood to build boats to get to the far eastern island that Geoff found out about not too long ago.   
He’s glad that Ryan is going out and about, it gives Gavin more times to be the sleuth that everyone calls him.  
Gavin quickly gets into Ryan house, softly closing the door behind him. Torches light up the small house. It’s empty with the soft mooing of Edgar under his feet, he should really ask Ryan to move Edgar outside somewhere. It’s not so bad when their passionate moans fill the air like a lust heavy smoke, but when Gavin’s in his house alone, it’s a bit creepy.  
The Creeper clad lad looks around, and noticed the cabinet standing in the far corner of the room, the jungle wood tempting Gavin to come closer to it, to see what’s inside of it.  
Gavin would say it was something new, but anytime he is in here he’s isn’t too concern about the interior design of the house, and what has changed and what hasn’t. He’s too busy making out with Ryan and getting off their clothes while on the bed.  
He slowly goes over to the cabinet to see what is inside. He’ll be mortified if it’s a collection of the skulls of the former Edgars or delighted if it’s a surprise gift for him. He opens the door to reveal shelves lined up to the middle of the cabinet, the rest being empty space for extra clothes. ne the shelves are bottles, large ones in fact, each tinted a different color. Various colors of green, red, orange, yellow, blue and pink shine against the torch lit room.  
Gavin’s eyes light up, he knew that Ryan has been hiding alcohol in his house, that he wasn’t a Mad King who didn’t enjoy some drinks in his down time.  
He licks his lips, his eyes scanning the bottles, trying to pick which one was the most tempting.

“I knew you liked alcohol, Rye.” The young man says to himself, holding the cabinet doors open tightly as he still tries to decide which bottle he wants.

He moves some bottles off to the side to see the ones behind them, those looking even more exotic than the previous ones, must be some that Geoff has concocted for him. The younger man with the an accent licks his lips, only imagining what each bottle tastes like, and how strong will the kick will be after he takes it.  
He decides on a dark green bottle, not shining as brightly under the torches. He licks his lips before getting the cork out of the bottle, throwing it to the floor, letting it bounce a few times across the room before landing on the glass of Edgar’s cage.

“I am very glad that it isn’t skulls, aren’t you Edgar?” Gavin asks, looking to the cow in the ground.

Edgar mindlessly moos and Gavin shrugs, starting to drink from the bottle. 

It tastes tart, like berry rum that Geoff learnt how to make not too long ago, except it was usually purple, not dark green like what he is drinking now, either way it tastes absolutely amazing. He pulls his lips away from the bottle, letting the sweet liquid trickle down his throat. He licks his lips before looking back to the bottle, he licks his lips once more and presses the neck of the bottle to his lips, tipping his head back and letting the rest of the sweet tasting liquid trickle down his throat. The last time he had berry rum was during the longest day of the year a few months ago, but this tastes just a bit better, he doesn’t know if the memory of having rum like this is old or this drink is better.

Once he finishes downing the whole bottle, even dipping his tongue in the tight neck of the bottle in an attempt to have a bit more of the enchanting liquid that it contains. He puts the empty container back onto the shelf before closing the door to the cabinet.   
He spins around, feeling warm on the inside, like his insides are wrapped in a warm blanket. He feels full and plump, heat radiating from his stomach.  
He knows he’s wearing a satisfied smirk on his face as he drifts over to Ryan’s bed, sprawling out on it, letting the heat take over his system.  
The warmth feels tingly under his skin, like the blanket that has his wrapped up is making him feel like he’s being lightly tickled.

“Oh, Ryan.” He whimpers, the words coming out of his mouth like the honey he just drank.

He starts thinking about the blonde haired man, his Mad King who shows his true reigning power in this house, and specifically on this bed. He thinks about how his Mad King puts good use to the leather of his belt, especially with keeping Gavin still. He can still feel the coldness of the gold throne against his front as Ryan’s warm hand explores his ass, spreading the cheeks and eventually dipping his fingers into his tight hole.  
He thinks about how Ryan compliments him on how tight he is, how every time Ryan fucks him it feels like the first time, how he goes deep and makes the blonde moan and whimper against his lover. His fingers travelling to his tight, round stomach.  
Gavin quickly stops himself, the imagine of himself pregnant, with a tight stomach and little flutter kicks. He goes wide eyed, and sits up slowly, even with his erection straining his pants. He’s never thought about that ever in his life, the idea of being pregnant with Ryan’s child. The idea pops into his head once more, having Ryan fucking him on his back while his long fingers are splayed out across Gavin’s stomach, a large bump forming.  
He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, he doesn’t want to be pregnant, how could he possibly get pregnant? He’s a male with a dick.

His eyes trail to the cabinet, thinking that there was something in that berry rum tasting drink that is making him so horny in such a short amount of time, thoughts of carrying Ryan’s child flickering in his mind like some kind of flashforward.

He snaps back to reality when the he hears the door open and his boyfriend walk in, whistling a little tune before looking to Gavin and saying “Hello.” 

Gavin’s face feels hot, his erection is straining in his jeans, he was Ryan more than he ever has before, even the first night the two had sex.

“H..H..Hi.” He stutters out, feeling lost in a daze. He wants Ryan to pin him down and fuck him till he’s seeing stars, till he’s clawing at the sheets and moaning loudly so all of Achievement City will hear him, and what Ryan is doing to him.

Ryan steps forward concern masking his expression, seeing Gavin’s red face and lusty eyes. He asks “Are you alright, Gavin?”

Gavin licks his lips seeing small beads of sweat run down from Ryan’s temple, showing off that he has been working long and hard today.

“Gavin?” Ryan asks, before he feels Gavin throw himself onto him, almost knocking him over as he feels wet kisses along his neck.

Gavin feels even more on fire as he feels Ryan’s well toned body close to him, taking in the smell of sweat and saw dust, something that a fantasy could ever replicate. He moves up till he’s kissing Ryan’s lips, the kilt wearing man now holding him properly instead of almost falling over onto the cobble stone floor.

“Hey, Gavin, I guess someone is happy that I’m home.” Ryan chuckles as he feels Gavin grind against him, his lips back to the brunette's neck, leaving little nips along the skin.

Gavin moans “You taste amazing.” before grinding faster against Ryan.

Ryan holds the back of the younger man’s head, feeling Gavin’s erection grind hard against his partially bare thigh. He chuckles “Gavin, what’s gotten into you? I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“P..Please, Ryan, let me have you, fuck me all up, I want you to own me, let me be your little slave on the throne, just please let me have your bloody dick!” Gavin whines, starting to use his whole mouth to bite at Ryan’s neck. 

“Alright, alright, Gavin, if you let me get up and onto the bed we can get started.” Ryan chuckles, surprised by this sudden outburst in Gavin, but he isn’t complaining about it.

“O..O..Only if you mark me up, I want that Mad King to come out and fuck me till I can’t stand. I’m only yours, M… Mad King.” Gavin moans, letting out little grunts afterwards as his mouth attacks Ryan’s neck, trying to project what he wants done to him.

Ryan lets out a little groan, his eyes fluttering shut before pointing out with a smirk “Wow, Gav, I never thought you were this much of a kinky mother fucker, I alwa-” He pauses when he feels something wet against his leg, just above his knee. He opens his eyes and tries his best to look past his horny boyfriend to see what is wet on his leg.  
What he sees surprises him even more than his clingy, horny boyfriend, he expected a leak from the ceiling or something disgusting, but he sees clean, thick liquid dripping from Gavin’s hole and onto his leg as if he was female and was extremely turned on.  
His eyes widen at the realization that this wasn’t something normal, that this is something that only would’ve been caused by one of his potions.

“Love, can you get off of me and onto the bed for a moment.” He says to his boyfriend trying to be soft with him until he can put his suspicions to rest.

“But I don’t want to leave your side.” Gavin whines, not wanting to leave his lover’s side.

Ryan assures looking to the blonde “Gav, this house is fairly small, I’m not going too far, please.”

Gavin lets out a groan like a child “Fine.” before slowly crawling off of the Mad King and climbing onto the bed, sitting on it, eyeing Ryan as he gets up.

The other man slowly gets up and walks over to the cabinet, as he opens it he hears Gavin let out a little noise, but doesn’t look behind him, only looking at the shelves till he finds the green bottle that Gavin drank from not too long ago. Upon picking it up, he knows that it has been drank due to it being rather light in weight.  
He turns around with the bottle in hand to look at his boyfriend, who is looking at him with guilty eyes in return, he asks “Gav, did you drink this?”

Gavin looks to his boot covered feet and replies “Yeah. I thought it was alcohol, then it made me feel so warm and then all of a sudden you should up, and, and, I couldn’t help myself.” then runs his palm down his clothed cock.

“Do you know what this is, Gav?” Ryan asks, wanting Gavin to know what it is before he loses the younger male in lust again.

Gavin shakes his head, looking to the other man with lust clouded eyes and he continues to palm his cock.

Ryan takes a few steps forward till he is only a step closer from his boyfriend. He holds out the bottle then explains “Gav, love, this is a potion that I’ve been working on so when it’s time to breed the cows and pigs and whatever else animal we need, it’ll make it much easier for them to have young. It’s simplifies the process of breeding, and I was only going to use a spoonful, but you drank the whole bottle so, now your body has this urge to get bred, hence why you’re spewing all these fantasies about me being the Mad King. That also explains the wetness between your legs, your body is reacting the way animals would.”

“Is that why I keep imagining you fucking me while I have a bloody baby bump?” Gavin asks, before moving hand up a bit till it’s relaxing against his flat stomach.

“That’s the thing, if I give into your needs, there might be a chance that you’ll get pregnant, and I do not know how I’ll be able to help you through it. If you conceive a baby, this will be something that no one has ever seen, do you want this?” Ryan asks as he takes that final step closer.

Gavin doesn’t respond he moves his hand away from his stomach and grips the collar of Ryan’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss before making them both lie on the bed, Ryan on top of the younger male. When he lets go he purrs “Please, Ryan, I don’t care if I have to pop out ten of your kids, I want you more than anything else in the world. If I’m going to get pregnant, I might as well want to get pregnant before the day is done.”

Ryan can’t help, but dive inf or another kiss, from the slick forming between his lover’s cheeks to the smell that is starting to roll off of him, the sweet smell of warm honey and berries that remind him of home, also the idea of being a father has always appealed to him, but living on an island with just a bunch of rowdy guys that dream was never going to a be a reality.

“Mad King.” Gavin moans against Ryan’s lips, as he grips Ryan’s clothed back, happy that he is going to get his way.

Ryan puts the bottle off to the side, almost throwing it onto the floor. He breaks the kiss and looks down at his lover. He asks “You want the Mad King, Gav?”

Gavin nods “I want to be his little slave, I want to be your little slave.”

Ryan starts to kiss down Gavin’s neck, leaving bites like the younger male left on him a little while back, maybe it was an act of revenge, but Gavin’s loud moans only encouraged him.

The older man is glad that he left the other’s early to check up on his Gav, he could only imagine what kind of trouble he’d get into if he didn’t show up, better yet who he’d get to fuck his tight, wet hole if he didn’t show up and lay claim on the horny male.

“You will, and you’ll have my heir.” Ryan assures in a soft tone as he puts a hand on Gavin’s stomach, making the man from across the sea moan in delight.

“I’m all yours, I’ll carry the Haywood name with pride, please let me have your cock. I feel like I’m going to die if I don’t get it.” Gavin whines, arching his hips in hopes of getting some friction against his aching cock that feels like it’s going to rip through the front of his Creeper leather pants.

“How could I say no to such pretty words like that?” Ryan smirks before getting off of Gavin, moving to straddle his waist as he starts to strip himself of his black jacket and white shirt.

Gavin starts to strip himself of his Creeper scarf and shirt, before wiggling out of his rather tight pants, Ryan having to move off of him so he could get them off. 

“Your body is gift, Gavin. Like a piece of fucking artwork.” Ryan smiles as he slips off his kilt, pushing it off the bed along with their other articles of clothing.

“Then paint me with your cum.” Gavin replies with a glint in his eyes.

Ryan gets off of the younger man once more and commands “Get on your knees, you little twink.”

Gavin moans at the named used for him. He was always called a ‘Twink’ in a joking way, but hearing Ryan say that with a lust filled voice was something that rang in the back of his head.  
He rolls onto his knees and sticks out his ass, showing that he is ready for Ryan.

The older man licks his lips before trailing his finger down Gavin’s crease, his finger picking up some of the slick liquid. He soon puts that finger in his mouth, seeing how it would taste and to his conclusion it doesn’t taste that bad, expecting a bitter taste, but instead finds it to be a bit on the sweet side.

“Why don’t you come over here and give your king all nice a wet?” Ryan asks as he moves his other hand to the younger male’s hair, yanking on it a bit, making Gavin let out a loud moan.

“You’re making me do a bloody workout.” Gavin groans before moving around till he’s on his knees in front of Ryan, looking at him with his brilliant green eyes, clouded heavily with lust.

“It’ll all be worth it, Gav. Now how about you shut up and put those beautiful lips to some good use.” Ryan smiles before letting out a slight gasp as Gavin’s lips wrap around his hard cock, slowly moving his head up and down. Ryan cards his fingers through Gavin’s hair as he says “Good job, Gav, remember to use your tongue to get nice and wet.” his voice a soft purr that makes Gavin’s heart jump.

When he feels like he’s made Ryan’s cock wet enough Gavin takes his lips off and turns around so his ass is facing Ryan. he feels a slap on his ass which makes him yelp then let out a low moan as the feeling burns onto his skin.

“You always so eager.” Ryan chuckles before positioning himself at Gavin’s hole then slowly slipping in, Gavin’s slick feels warm around Ryan’s cock like no lube could ever compare.

“Finally.” Gavin moans, glad that he finally gets what he wants, getting Ryan’s pulsing cock inside of him.

“You’re going to be a mommy, you know that.” Ryan purrs as he grips Gavin’s hips as he starts to rock his hips, going slow and deep, making the younger male underneath him moan airy moans.

“Make me one, I don’t care, just fuck me.” Gavin moans in response, gripping the blanket on the bed.

Ryan leans over and licks up Gavin’s back, tasting the sweet taste of berry on his skin, the potion must make who ever wants to fuck the subject taste the one thing they truly love on the subject’s skin.  
He starts to move faster, making Gavin whimper and grip onto the bed as he gets Ryan’s cock pounded deeper into him.

“Ryan, oh fuck, Mad King. What do I have to call you in order to make you go faster?” Gavin whimpers as he slowly raises his head, but drops it back down and lets out another moan.

“You don’t have to call me anything, Gav, just let me hear those helpless moans and tell me how much you want my cock.” Ryan responds before starting to move faster, moving one hand from Gavin’s tanned hips and to his short hair which Ryan grabs a handful of, making the younger male moan.

“I’m going to be your little bitch, I’m already your little Twink.” Gavin whimpers as he moves his head back with Ryan’s hand so he doesn’t rip out the younger male’s short dirty blonde hair, possibly leaving bald patches.

“And you’re going to have my children.” Ryan adds, his voice a velvety purr as he moves his hips at a rhythmic pace, still keep his fingers threaded in Gavin’s hair.

Gavin lets out a moan “Then why don’t you do your half of the job, you lazy fuck.” 

“Remember, Gav, there’s no turning back from this. You’ve taken so much that even my precum has a chance of getting your pregnant. I don’t even know if you’d have multiples, this is all new, and I don’t want you going into this because you’re clouded by lust.” Ryan warns, as he slows down the pace a little, wanting to be absolutely certain with what Gavin wants.

“Yes, yes, I’m certain Ryan, oh God please fuck me harder. I want to be round with your child, just please fuck me!” Gavin whines, wanting Ryan to return to the pace he was going before.

Ryan grips Gavin’s hair a little tighter as he moves his hips a little faster, making the blonde moan out “Fucking yes, bloody hell.”

His moans are what encourage Ryan to go faster, to almost cover Gavin’s body completely as he tries to go as deep as possible, to make the younger male moan louder and grip the sheets in an attempt to anchor himself to the bed.

“You’re my beautiful Gav, so handsome and charming, with such adorable little moans, I’m surprised the other Lads didn’t come running when they caught a whiff of you today.” Ryan compliments as he moves faster, feeling Gavin’s walls grown tighter around him as he rocks his hips.

“I love you, Ryan, oh I love you so much. You make me stop fucking hard, Ryan. I’m surprised the Lads aren’t after you!” Gavin moans.

“Gav, you’re more of a catch than I’ll ever be.” Ryan compliments then leans in and whispers “Thank the Gods that you’re with me, so I can see you like this. Fuck you till you’re round with my child.”

“Oh fuck, Ryan. I’m so fucking hard!” Gavin whimpers, moving his hand down to his cock, starting to jerk himself off.

“I bet you are, you’re such a dirty little fucker, that all you want is my big cock.” Ryan smirks as he feels heat start to form in his stomach, knowing that he’s getting closer to coming inside of his boyfriend.

Gavin whimpers “You feel so big, Ryan, fuck.”

“I know, it’s a bit of a tight fit, but your own lubricate makes it so much easier, much easier than all those pesky oils.” Ryan responds.

“Yeah, it does feel so much better, fuck, I’m meant to get fucked by you.” Gavin moans as he arches his back.

Ryan moves his hand away from Gavin’s short locks and trails his nails down Gavin’s tanned back, making the younger man shiver in delight, letting out some more airy moans.

 

“Please come inside of me, Ryan, I want to feel your sticky cum, please.” Gavin whines, as he continues to jerk himself off, feeling himself grow close. His stomach growing tight as he lets out huffs and puffs of air, feeling like every nerve of him is on fire.

“I know you do, Gav, just stay patient. I know you’re getting close because you’re growing so tight around me, like you’re milking my cock.” Ryan smirks as he slows down his pace a bit, making Gavin whimper as he continues to jerk his cock off faster than the pace the older man is going.

“You’re such a fucker, a fucking fucker.” Gavin whimpers, wanting to feel Ryan’s cock come inside of him.

“I’m a fucking fucker? I thought you would use an insult from those northern islands of yours.” Ryan comments as he grips Gavin’s hip a little more, causing little crescents indents on his skin to form on the younger male’s hip.

“I..I can’t, my mind’s too fucked up.” Gavin moans.

“Am I rocking your world, you little twink, my little twink?” Ryan teases starting to rock his hips faster, feeling himself growing even closer, close to coming.

 

“I..I..I’m your twink.” Gavin moans as he comes onto the sheets, slowing down at his warm, sticky come hits his stomach.

“Yes you are, Gav, you’ll always be my little fucking twink.” Ryan purrs before shoving his cock harder inside of Gavin, feeling himself about to come.

“I’m ready for you, Ryan, and it’s not just the bloody potion talking, I really want you.” Gavin whimpers, his voice cracking as he feels light headed from all the pent up pressure finally being released.

Ryan thrusts a few more times, both hands gripping the younger male’s hips as he shoved his whole length inside of Gavin’s tight hole then lets out a loud groan as he comes inside of him, feeling Gavin’s wet walls grow even tighter around him, milking his cock for cum, something that he’s been wanting since he took a sip from that potion.

After Ryan comes inside of Gavin, the younger male lets out a happy sigh, content with the sex he just had.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ryan smiles as he slowly pulls out of Gavin.

The younger male sprawls out onto the bed, grinning like an idiot as he feels consumed by bliss. He makes some room for Ryan to lay beside him, then snuggles close to the older man once he gets snug on the bed.

“Did that really happen?” Gavin asks, letting out deep breaths.

Ryan smiles as he wipes his forehead free of sweat “Yes it did, and from the sounds of it, you really enjoyed it.”

“Yes I did, everything felt like it’s on fire, like a warm burn inside of me.” Gavin responds with a toothy grin.

“Even if we become parents as a result?” Ryan asks as he places a hand on Gavin’s stomach.

The younger man nods “Yeah, as long as you stay by my side I’m up for anything. I don’t want you go running off on me if things get tough.”

“Of course, I would never leave you, Gavin. I promise on my life.” Ryan assures before pressing a kiss onto the blonde’s forehead.

Gavin snuggles closer to him “Thank you, Ryebread.” starting to catch his breath once more, his body still feel warm.

Ryan holds his boyfriend and looks at him while he flutters his eyes close. He smiles are runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s blonde locks. 

The idea of being a father was always something that Ryan wanted to be and if this potion really works and they’re able to have a child, Ryan isn’t going anywhere, he’ll always protect Gavin and their future child. He knows it’ll be really hard, and this is something that has never happened before, but all he can hope is that everything will work out.


End file.
